How I Would Book WWE in 2009 to 2011
by bluethunder25
Summary: Like the title says. Just my way of booking matches, storylines, champions and such in the WWE. How I feel WWE should truely be.
1. Intro

Hey there. This is bluethunder25 and this fanfic is basically how I would book WWE in 2009-2011. I'll probably be changing things around and bringing back some titles, so expect the unexpected. As a matter of fact, back in the old days, everytime you saw a WWE show, you always expected the unexpected. Nowadays it's just predictable crap! So without further ado, this is How I Would Book WWE in 2009 to 2011.


	2. Statistics

**Statistics**

* * *

><p><strong>RAW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Superstars<strong>

JTG

Shad Gaspar

Randy Orton

Sim Snuka

Cody Rhodes

Ted DiBiase

Santino Marella

Shawn Michaels

JBL

John Cena

William Regal

CM Punk

Mike Knox

Chris Benoit

A-Train

Big Show

Jamie Noble

Chris Jericho

Brock Lesnar

Rikishi

Scotty 2 Hotty

Grand Master Sexay

Goldust

Billy Gunn

Chuck Palumbo

Kofi Kingston

The Miz

John Morrison

* * *

><p><strong>Tag Teams<strong>

* * *

><p>Shawn Michaels and JBL<p>

Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase

Manu and Sim Snuka

A-Train and Big Show

Scotty 2 Hotty and Grand Master Sexay

The Miz and John Morrison

* * *

><p><strong>Divas<strong>

* * *

><p>Kelly Kelly<p>

Trish Stratus

Beth Phoenix

Jacqueline

Lita

Layla

Naomi Night

Hamada

Mickie James

Jillian Hall

* * *

><p><strong>Champions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>World Heavyweight Champion<strong>

John Cena

**Intercontinental Champion**

Santino Marella

**World Tag Team Champions**

The Miz and John Morrison

**Women's Champion**

Trish Stratus

* * *

><p><strong>Commentators<strong>

JR and Jerry "The King" Lawler

* * *

><p><strong>Ring Announcer<strong>

Lillian Garcia

* * *

><p><strong>General Manager<strong>

Eric Bischoff

* * *

><p><strong>Situation<strong>

* * *

><p>-JBL and Shawn Michaels have formed a tag team out of JBL having new found respect for Shawn Michaels.<p>

-John Cena will defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Chris Benoit at the Royal Rumble.

-Jamie Noble and Layla are a couple.

-Trish Stratus will defend the Women's Championship against Mickie James at the Royal Rumble.

-Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase are in a feud with Goldust and Billy Gunn.

* * *

><p><strong>ECW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Superstars<strong>

DJ Gabriel

Jack Swagger

Finlay

Matt Hardy

Mark Henry

Paul Burchull

The Boogeyman

Heath Slater

Michael Tarver

Bo Rotundo

Vance Archer

Alex Riley

Joe Hennig

Drew McIntyre

DH Smith

Tajiri

Tyson Kidd

Test

Marcus Cor Von

Elijah Burke

Shelton Benjamin

Matt Striker

Bubba Ray Dudley

Devon Dudley

Faarooq

Christian

Evan Bourne

Big Boss Man

Spike Dudley

Raven

D-Lo Bro

Stone Cold Steve Austin

* * *

><p><strong>Divas<strong>

* * *

><p>Alicia Fox<p>

Katie Lee Burchull

Ariel

Stacy Kiebler

Jazz

Molly Holly

Ivory

* * *

><p><strong>Champions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ECW Champion<strong>

Matt Hardy

**European Champion**

The Boogeyman

**ECW Tag Team Champions**

Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley (The Dudley Boyz)

**Hardcore Champion**

Michael Tarver

* * *

><p><strong>Commentators<strong>

Joey Styles and Todd Grisham

* * *

><p><strong>Ring Announcer<strong>

Justin Roberts

* * *

><p><strong>General Manager<strong>

Theodore Long

* * *

><p><strong>Situation<strong>

* * *

><p>-Test is in a feud with Joe Hennig<p>

-Matt Hardy will take on Jack Swagger for the ECW Championship at the Royal Rumble.

-Bo Rotundo is in a feud with D-Lo Brown

-Bubba Ray, Devon, Spike Dudley and Stacy Kiebler are a complete stable.

* * *

><p><strong>Smackdown<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Superstars<strong>

Jeff Hardy

Triple H

MVP

Mr. Kennedy

Carlito

Primo Colon

Chavo Guerrero

Batista

Crash Holly

Hardcore Holly

The Brian Kendrick

Ezekial Jackson

Edge

Gregory Helms

Funaki

Super Crazy

The Rock

The Great Khali

Kane

Umaga

Curt Hawkins

Zack Ryder

Kevin Thorn

Goldberg

Viscera

Shannon Moore

Kurt Angle

Undertaker

Charlie Haas

Vladimir Kozlov

Shawn Stasiak

Chris Kanyon

Rey Mysterio

* * *

><p><strong>Tag Teams<strong>

* * *

><p>The Brian Kendrick and Ezekial Jackson<p>

Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder

Crash Holly and Hardcore Holly

* * *

><p><strong>Divas<strong>

* * *

><p>Michelle McCool<p>

Maryse

Maria

Natalya

Victoria

Nickie Bella

Brie Bella

Candice Michelle

* * *

><p><strong>Champions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WWE Champion<strong>

Jeff Hardy

**United States Champion**

Shelton Benjamin

**WWE Tag Team Champions**

Carlito and Primo (The Colons)

**Diva's Champion**

Natalya

* * *

><p><strong>Commentators<strong>

Michael Cole and Tazz

* * *

><p><strong>Ring Announcer<strong>

Tony Chimmel

* * *

><p><strong>General Manager<strong>

Vickie Guerrero

* * *

><p><strong>Situation<strong>

* * *

><p>-Jeff Hardy will defend the WWE Championship against Edge at the Royal Rumble.<p>

-Hardcore and Crash Holly won a Number One Contenders Match against The Brian Kendrick and Ezekial Jackson and they will face The Colons for the WWE Tag Team Titles at the Royal Rumble.

-Chris Kanyon and Shawn Stasiak are in a feud with Funaki and Super Crazy

* * *

><p><strong>Other Shows<strong>

* * *

><p>Velocity (Smackdown show)<p>

Sunday Night Heat (Raw show)

Superstars (RAW and Smackdown show)


	3. RAW Week 1 Part 1

**Recap of last week's RAW**

In the main event of last week's RAW, Chris Benoit and DDP faced each other in the finals of the Road to the Rumble Tournament. The contest was back and forth and filled with counters, but eventually, Benoit won by making DDP tap out to the Crossface. After the match, John Cena came out and confronted Benoit in the ring. The two faced each other eye to eye.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW intro plays<strong>

**RAW pyro goes off**

**RAW from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, ladies and gentleman to Monday Night RAW, eminating tonight from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler and we begin tonight with apparently a desk and a set of chairs in the ring, King, which can only mean one thing..." says JR.<p>

"What's that?" asks King.

"A contract signing," says JR.

**Eric Bischoff comes down to the ring with Jacqueline**

"And now we are apparently being joined by the RAW General manager, Eric Bischoff along with his...uh...business associate, Jacqueline," says JR.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jacqueline and the general manager of RAW, Eric Bischoff," says Lillian Garcia.

**The crowd boos Bischoff**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. And I love each and every one of you too. Ladies and gentlemen, as most of you may know, a couple of months ago, I started a little tournament known as the Road to the Rumble. Eight men in one tournament, vying for one opportunity to face the World Heavyweight Champion at The Royal Rumble! And in the end, one man emerged victorious! So tonight, here on Eric Bischoff's RAW, I, Eric Bischoff presnet to you the official contract signing for the World Heavyweight Championship match in just 3 weeks at the Rumble! So without further ado, let me first introduce the winner of the Road to the Rumble tournament and the man who will be competing for the World Heavyweight Championship, The Rabid Wolverine, Chris Benoit!" says Eric.

**Chris Benoit comes down to the ring**

"And there he is, ladies and gentlemen! the man who indeed won the Road to the Rumble tournament last week in a hell of a matchup with DDP that quite frankly, King, could've gonne either way," says JR.

"Oh, you're not kidding, JR. There were times in that match where I though DDP was gonna win. At one point in the match, DDP avoided the flying headbutt and landed the Diamond Cutter, but somehow, Benoit miraculously kicked out and finally, DDP tapped out to the Crossface," says King.

"Indeed, but Dallas Page has nothing to be ashamed of in my opinion. A great contest between two men, but at the end of that night for 3 seconds at least, Benoit was the better man," says JR.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena!" says Bischoff.

**John Cena comes down to the ring**

"If I may, JR, the champ is here!" says King.

"And listen to the ovation for the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena who no doubt, King, realizes the fight he's in for in just under 3 weeks at the Rumble in Cleavland, Ohio when he defend the gold against the Rabid Wolverine!" says JR.

"Ladies and gentlemen! In just under 3 weeks, you will witness the fight of the century when Chris Benoit challenges John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship! But before that can happen, we must make it official. Jacqueline, do you have the papers?" asks Bischoff.

**Jacqueline shows the contract papers and places them on the table.**

"Ah...excellent! Now if both of you gentlemen could have a seat, we can get this contract signing underway.

**Cena and Benoit eye each other for a bit before slowly taking their seats; Benoit quickly signs the contract and Cena does the same.**

"Well there you have it, it is official! Now before we commence with the rest of the night, do the competitors have anything to say?" asks Bischoff.

"Yeah, actually, I have two things to say. One, have you done something with your hair cause it is fabulous," says Cena.

"Really?" asks Bischoff.

"Nah man, you're still a frostytop! And second...Chris Benoit, the Rabid Wolverine, the Canadian Crippler, the best damn technical wrestler in the world today! I know all about you and I know what you're capable of, but I'm telling you this right now, at the Rumble in Cleavland, I hope you're prepared to go to war. **(Holds up the championship belt.) **Because, you see, this is what this business is all about. This is why all those men back there compete in this business and this is why I am here and this why I have faced the best this is why I have beaten the best! At the Royal Rumble, two men will enter Cleavland, but only one man will leave as the World Heavyweight Champion," says Cena.

"I know what it's like to taste that gold. I know what it feels like to hold that gold! Four years ago, I entered the Royal Rumble at number 1. I lasted for over an hour against the entire damn world and at the end, when it was all said and done, I won the Royal Rumble! And I went on to Wrestlemania 20 in Madison Square Garden, New York City and I became the World Heavyweight Champion! Now...four years later...at the Royal Rumble, I will become the new World Heavyweigh Champion! It is my right, it is my privilage and if it takes me my last breath to win that title, than I will release every single bit of air out of my body, every last drop of blood in my body if that's what it takes for me to once again become...champion. Now, you say you know me, Cena, well the truth is...you don't know everything about me, because you don't know what I am willing to do to you to claim that belt, you don't know how much I am prepared to rip about your prettyboy face to claim that belt!" says Benoit. **(Benoit and Cena stand up and face each other)**

"What's stopin' ya?" Cena asks intensly. **(Cena takes off his hat, chain and shirt; Benoit turns over the table; Cena and Benoit stand eye to eye)**

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Hold on a second boys. Now I understand you gentlemen might be a little impatient and may wanna get it on **(Bischoff turns to the camera) **(Not in that way) before the Rumble, but I'm afraid you two are going to have to wait because tonight, you twh have bigger problems to deal. Because tonight, in the main event, Chris Benoit will team up with the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena to take on the very, very, very, very, very, very powerful team of Mike Knox and The A-Train!" says Bischoff. **(Bischoff and Jacqueline leave the ring)**

"Woah!" says King.

"Well certainly a real test tonight for Benoit and Cena who will go one on one at the Royal Rumble, but tonight, they will have to team up against the powerfhouse team of Mike Knox and A-Train!" says JR.

"How are these two gonna co-exist, JR?" asks King.

"I don't kno-well, they have to tonight! An epic tag team main event here tonight on Monday Night RAW!"


	4. RAW Week 1 Part 2

**Goldust comes down to the ring**

"The following tag team contest is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Hollywood, California weighing in at 213 pounds, Goldust!" says Lillian.

"We're back on RAW, getting set for tag team action here with the arrival of The Bizzare One, Goldust!" says JR.

"Heh you know, JR, I've seen clothing prices that makes more sense than this guy," says King.

"No kidding, and uh...last night on Sunday Night Heat, Goldust had his fair share of problems. It was Goldust one on one with Cody Rhodes and it looked like Goldust was gonna pick up the win with the Final Cut, but then Ted DiBiase came in with the distraction, but Billy Gunn made short work of Ted. Goldust was preoccupied which allowed for Cody to hit the Crossroads and pick up the win," says JR.

**Billy Gunn comes down to the ring**

"And his tag team partner, from Austin, Texas, weighing in at 268 pounds, Billy Gunn!" says Lillian.

"Well, here comes Billy Gunn set to team up with Goldust and folks, just want to remind you that our next WWE Pay-per-view extravaganza is the Royal Rumble from Cleavland, Ohio, be sure to join live or on Pay-per-view and the four men that will be in the match, King, will be participants in the 30 man Royal Rumble match," says JR.

"I can't wait, JR, I love the Royal Rumble!" says King.

**Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase come down to the ring.**

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 451 pounds, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" says Lillian.

"And King, one can only assume what Rhodes and DiBiase's intentions will be at the Rumble in Cleavland," sayd JR.

"Oh, you don't have to assume, Ted and Cody will do everything in their power to make sure that number down the competition at the Rumble and considering that Orton is in it, they will make sure that Orton comes out victorious," says King.

* * *

><p><strong>(The match begins)<strong>

**Cody and Goldust start the match. Cody and Goldust lock up. Cody kicks Goldust in the stomach, follow by a series of punches to the head. Cody then Irish whips Goldust off the ropes, but Goldust reverses and hits Cody with a series of punches. Goldust Irish Whips Cody off the ropes and bends down. Cody hits Goldust with a club to the back, followed by a snap suplex and two elbows. Cody goes for the cover, it's a 2-count. Cody picks Goldust up and gives him an elbow to the face, Cody then Irish Whips Goldust off the ropes and hits him with a jumping high kick. Cody then grabs Goldust by the arm and drags him to Ted's corner and tags him. Ted punches Goldust in the gut, then in the head, followed by a scoop slam. Ted goes for the pin, it's a 2-count.**

"Still to come tonight, what a main event we have in store for you tonight. The number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Chris Benoit will team with the champ, John Cena to take on the A-Train and Mike Knox," says JR.

"And after the confrontation we saw earlier, JR, how are those two gonna be able to co-exist?" asks King.

**Ted Irish Whips Goldust to the lower left turnbuckle and charges in, but Goldust moves out of the way and hits Ted with a sidewalk slam followed by a pin, it's a 2-count. Goldust picks Ted up, irish whips him off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Ted ducks, goes off the ropes and Goldust hits him with a thump before tagging in Billy. Billy hits Ted with a punch to the face followed by a quick chop. Billy irish whips Ted, but Ted reverses and tries to hit Billy with a clothesline, but Billy ducks, bounces off the ropes and hits Ted with a flying shoulder tackle followed by two clothelines. Cody comes in and goes for a punch, but Billly blocks it and connects with a series of punches followed by a kick to the gut. Billy then goes to the lower right turnbuckle, climbs to the second turnbuckle and hits Cody with a flying spinning neckbreaker. Cody rolls out of the ring. Billy then turns his attention to Ted who is getting up. Billy goes behind Ted and goes for the One and Only, but Ted counters and tries to go for the Million Dollar Dream, but Billy runs him into the upper left turnbuckle. Goldust tags in and hits Ted with a series of punches before Irish Whipping him off the ropes giving him a back body drop. Goldust challenges Ted to get up, but Cody hits him from behind, causing him to fly through the ropes onto the floor. Ted gets up and Billy hits him with the One and Only and goes for the pin. Cody gets in at the last second and breaks up the pin at 2. Goldust rushes into the ring and explodes on Cody with a clothesline and wails away at him. Goldust then takes Cody outside the ring and Irish Whips him into the steel steps. The referee is distracted by Goldust and Cody and so is Billy Gunn.**

"Hey wait a minute! It's, It's Randy Orton!" exclaims JR.

**Orton comes in and hits Billy with an RKO and then pulls Ted over Billy's body.**

"Orton with the RKO to Billy while the referee was distracted and didn't see anything!" exclaims JR.

**The referee sees Ted over Billy and counts the 3.**

"Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" says Lillian.

"Well, the referee was preoccupied with Cody and Goldust on the outside and Orton took advantage of the situation and landed that RKO on Billy Gunn, securing the victory for the members of Legacy!" says JR.

"Yeah, because Orton wants to keep his insurance policy for the Rumble in one peice! He wants to make sure that Legacy will be at 100% to help him win the Royal Rumble, JR!" says King.

**Orton, Cody and Ted walk up the ramp.**

"Well Ted doesn't look 100% to me. I don't think he even knows he's won the match!" says JR.

"Yeah, looks like he's got stars in his eyes instead of dollar signs, haha!" says King.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage in Eric Bischoff's office.<strong>

**Bischoff is with Jacqueline.**

"You know, Jackie, this is the first RAW of 2009 and I can't help but think that, that little tramp, Vickie Guerrero is planning to outshine me on Smackdown this Friday night, so here's what I'm gonna do, tonight, right here on RAW, it will be Chris Jericho going one-on-one with Brock Lesnar!" says Bischoff.

"Oh my god!" says King.

"Jericho and Brock Lesnar on RAW tonight? That's huge!" says JR.

"Hehe, I tell ya, sometimes I'm so brilliant, I even astound myself," says Bischoff.

"I look forward to that match tonight, sir," says Jacqueline.

* * *

><p>"Man, King, that's a blockbuster right there! Chris Jericho going one-on-one with Brock Lesnar! Can you believe that?" asks JR.<p>

"No I can't! Bischoff is determined to make sure that this first RAW of 2009 is really something special!" says King.

"Well ladies and gentleman, earlier today, Naomi Night and Layla had a rather...interesting meeting in a beauty palor. Take a look at this," says JR.

**Earlier today.**

**Naomi is in a beauty palor getting her nails done when suddenly, Layla comes in.**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the premadona bitch herself," says Layla.

"Excuse me?" asks Naomi.

"You know, that hair of yours is looking a bit stale. Here, let me get that for you," Layla says.

**Layla grabs a can of hairspray and sprays it in Naomi's face. Naomi retailiates by spearing Layla into a table filled with cosmetics. Layla throws beauty powder in Naomi's face. Naomi draws on Layla's face with lipstick. Layla and Naomi cover each others faces with nail polish.**

"Layla for whatever reason deciding to put Naomi's beauty treatment to an abrupt end! I heard that those two cost over $500 in damage, maybe even more!" says King.

"Well let's go to Josh Matthews standing by with Layla.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Layla. Layla, why exactly did you do what you did to Naomi?" asks Josh.

"Why? I'll tell you why, because Naomi is a selfish, worthless little bitch! She comes here in the WWE, trying to take my spotlight, my glory and I'm not having it! Tonight, I'm gonna give that preppy, high school premodana an ass whooping that quite frankly, her fat, sloppy, grease-stained mother should've given her when she was a child! And also, when I'm done with her, I'm gonna set my sights on the winner of the Trish Stratus/Mickie James match at the Royal Rumble and the-" Layla says before she is attacked by Naomi.

**Naomi attacks Layla from behind and wails on her with a series of punches until a group of referees come in and pull her off of her.**

"You know, JR, they say a pissed off black woman is a bad thing and we've got two of them!" says King.

"Layla and Naomi get it on when RAW returns next!" says JR.


	5. RAW Week 1 Part 3

**Backstage in Eric Bischoff's office.**

**There's a knock on the door.**

"Come in," says Bischoff.

**Vickie Guerrero comes in.**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Vickie Guerrero. You know, I bet you cannot believe how much of a bombshell roll RAW is on and the year has just started! What? With our World title match with John Cena and Chris Benoit at the Rumble which I am confident will no doubt steal the show, I think I honestly that without a shadow of a doubt that 2009 will be the year that Smackdown chokes! Hehe, so what do I owe the...pleasure of this visit?" asks Bischoff.

"Well, I was watching RAW and I will admit that you've done a...passable job so far, but as far the Royal Rumble is concerned, THE match of that night will most definentely be the WWE Championship match between Edge and Jeff Hardy, which is actually why I came here. You see, this Friday night on Smackdown, the main event will be a six-man tag team match which will have the number one contender, Edge teaming up with Kane and Umaga against the WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy, Kurt Angle and MVP and whoever's team wins that match will get to choose the stipulation for the WWE Championship match at the Royal Rumble! Have a nice day...Bischoff," says Vickie.

**Vickie walks out of Bischoff's office.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a huge main event for Friday Night Smackdown!" says JR.<p>

"I think Eric needs to fire some of our security. How did Vickie get in here?" says King.

**Layla comes to the ring.**

"The following Diva's match is set for one-fall. Introducing first, from London England, Layla!" says Lillian.

"Well, JR, they say Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned and this match is a perfect example," says King.

"Boy isn't that the damn truth," says JR.

**Naomi runs down to the ring**

"And her opponent, Nao-" says Lillian.

**Naomi attacks Layla.**

"Uh oh!" says King.

"Well here we go," says JR.

**Naomi wails away at Layla with a series of punches, then lifts her up and Irish whips her off the ropes and hits her with an armdrag takedown. Naomi lifts Layla up again and irish hips her off the ropes and bends down. Layla counters into a sunset flip pin. The referee counts 2. As Naomi gets up, Layla hits her with a clothesline and lands a number of mounted punches on her, follow by a series of stomps to the gut. Layla then kicks Naomi out of the ring. Outside, Layla tries to hit Naomi's head on the steel steps, but Naomi counters and hits Layla's head on the steps. Naomi then lifts Layla up and drives her into the baracade. Naomi then presses her knee onto Layla's head before bringing her back into the ring. As Layla gets up, Naomi rams her head into the upper right turnbuckle and then hits her with a series of kicks to the gut. Naomi then backs up and charges towards Layla, but Layla gets out of the way and then hits her with a sidewalk slam and goes for the pin. The referee counts 2. Layla grabs Naomi's right leg and drop three elbows before doing a leg lock. Layla has Naomi in the hold for about 1 and a half minutes until she starts kicking Layla's head and counters out. Layla runs towards Naomi, but she counters with an armdrag takedown followed by a high jump kick. Naomi goes for the cover. The referee counts 2. Naomi lifts Layla up and goes for an Irish whip to the lower right turnbuckle, but Layla counters. Layal charges in toward Naomi, but Naomi kicks her in the head. Naomi then goes to the top rope, but Layla trips her. Layla then tries to go for a superplex, but Naomi counters and bounces her arm off the ropes. As Naomi tries to get back into the ring, Layla charges in towards her, but Naomi shoulders her in the gut and does a sunset flip over the ropes. The referee counts 2. Layla counters into a pin. The referee counts 2. Naomi counters. The ref counts 2. Layla hits Naomi with a kick to the face and goes for the pin. The referee counts 2. Frustrated, Layla wails away at Naomi with a series of mounted punches. The referee pulls Layla back and Naomi gets up. Layla walks towards her, but Naomi hits her with a knee to the gut and thne irish whips her off the ropes before hitting her with a series of clotheslines. Layla goes for a clothesline, but Naomi counters it into a neckbreaker. With Layla in a mounted position, Naomi bounces off the ropes and hits her with another clothesline and goes for the pin. The referee counts 2. Naomi goes for a headlock. Layla gets up and counters it into a back suplex. Layla lifts Naomi up and irish whips her into the upper right turnbuckle. Naomi bounces off the turnbuckle and Layla boots her back into it. Naomi bounces off the turnbuckle again and Layla goes for a back suplex, but Naomi counters it into a pin for the win.**

"Here is your winner, Naomi Night!" says Lillian.

"Naomi gets the win in a rather competitive women's matchup that could've got either way!" says JR.

**Layla attacks Naomi from behind.**

"Uh oh! I knew Layla wound't take losing lying down," says King.

**Layla grabs a chair from outside the ring, folds it and places it on the floor. She then lifts Naomi up a slams her head on the chair. Layla goes outside the ring searches for something underneath.**

"My god, what could Layla be thinking now?" says JR.

**Layla pulls a can of red spray paint out of the ring, goes in the ring and sprays the word, "BITCH" on Naomi.**

"My gosh! How indignant is that? That's just uncalled for!" says JR.

"Well Layla's sending a message to Naomi, saying, there only room for one dominant Diva in this division and that's me," says King.

**Layla walks out of the arena.**

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage. Kofi Kingston, Jamie Noble and Scotty 2 Hotty walk to the arena.<strong>

"Well ladies and gentlemen, coming up next is what should be a hell of match. Three men enter, but only one will face the Intercontinental Champion, Santino Marella at the Royal Rumble. It's a Triple Threat Match and it's next!"


End file.
